Brother My Brother
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Conner had difficulty with his donor in his first six months with the team, what happens when Superboy confronts Superman. Song Fic. No Lyrics, just inspired by a song.


After ages of not hearing the song from Pokemon the First Movie, I listened to it, and while I was working on my collab series with Mala. Brother my Brother got me to thinking, what would happen if something similar to the fighting in the movie set to the song could be used to describe two people that one of them was a clone.

* * *

Chapter One

One Week After Thanksgiving

He knew why he was angry with the Man of Steel, but sometimes he wished he could just end the pain and tell his…donor what he really thought. Being born as a clone had its perks, he did have a vast educational knowledge, but he also had his disadvantages. Being part human, Conner didn't get ALL of Superman's abilities, but he did have those that were helpful…even to a Kryptonian/human CLONE.

Today was the day he would finally talk to his Kryptonian donor, and find out why Superman wanted nothing to do with him. He was sure that one reason was because his DNA was used without his permission. Why couldn't Superman just accept this fact and help him with his powers.

Outside of Mt. Justice

Superman was coming to check on the kids as they had all been hurt on a mission…well all but his own clone. He couldn't believe that Cadmus had cloned him; what if this boy was just an insider working for the group. Several more questions came into his mind, but he didn't have time to think about them as he saw Superboy standing there waiting on him.

"Hello….um…why are you waiting outside the cave?" Superman asked.

"I want to know why you hate me. Every time you see me, it's like you want nothing to do with me." Conner said.

"It's not that." Superman remarked.

"THEN WHAT?" Conner asked, his anger starting to come out.

Superman didn't have an answer, and this got Conner even angrier. He then went after the man of steel and was punching him with all his might.  
"Superboy…..stop this." Superman said as he only blocked the attacks, but he didn't see a kick coming and it caught him in the side.

"Not until you accept me." Superboy remarked, not even knowing what he was saying.

"It's not that easy, this is just proving to me that you are whatever Cadmus made you." Superman remarked.

"I've given my all for this team, and you won't accept me just because of what I MIGHT DO." Superboy said as he punched at Superman's face.

The Man of Steel blocked the punch but missed stopping the kick to the side again. This kick had enough force behind it to fracture the rib. Superman stepped back and held his side, then Superboy came out of his….trance…of anger. He didn't say anything as he looked his Kryptonian donor in the eyes then saw that he was in pain…and a little angry. Conner Kent AKA Superboy just ran off into the Cave, and Superman called in a favor to Green Arrow to check on the team and he left for Watchtower.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

In Superboy's Room

He couldn't believe what he had just done…he attacked Superman. The one person he wanted acceptance from and he just pushed that back a few years.

"What happened to me just then?" Conner asked himself.

He couldn't dwell on this for long as he already had plans with M'gann to go out to a movie. He went to get ready…hopefully this date would get his mind off of what happened.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

New Year's Day 2011

After M'gann walks off from Conner, Superman flies up behind him.

"The team did good work here…YOU did good work." The man of steel said.

"Um, thanks." Was all Superboy had to respond with.

"So…I uh… I heard you took a name." Superman stated, trying to break the tension in between himself and his clone.

"Uh yea…Conner Kent."

Superman looked surprised. "My secret identity is Clark Kent.

This reveal shocked Conner and he thought he was going to get punched. "Uh I didn't know. I wasn't trying to…"

"No, the thing is… I'm glad. Conner Kent, it seems right." Superman said as he walked close enough to Conner to place a hand on his shoulder.

Conner smiled at the fact that he was finally accepted by his Kryptonian donor, but he had to make one thing right.

"Clark….about the week after Thanksgiving…I'm sorry. You weren't accepting me then, and well I guess some of my anger toward you came from my human donor." Conner said.

"Who would have that much anger toward…..Luthor." Clark remarked, figuring out who Conner was talking about.

Conner sighed. "Yes, but M'gann cleared any Cadmus programming from my mind, and I don't care who's human DNA is in me, I'm a Kryptonian first." Conner said.

"Well, like you said, you're a Kryptonian first, so forget about Luthor being the human part of you. You might not have all your powers, but those that you do have, show that you are a hero through and through."

Inside, Conner felt that his war within himself was over, but more so he was happy because Superman finally accepted him…and didn't care that Luthor was his human donor.

"Thanks Superm….Clark." Conner said.

Superman then didn't care how it looked if any of the other Leaguers saw them, but he hugged Conner. The boy of steel returned the hug. Robin was watching as he had his 'moment' with Batman, so he wanted to check on Conner after the Kryptonite exposure.

"Glad it finally happened, Conner." Robin whispered.

Conner's super hearing picked up on this, and he just smiled as he and Clark released the hug.

"So, I'll help you with those landings if you want." Clark said.

"Alright." Conner answered.

"One thing, call me your father, and I'll send you to Jupiter." Clark said, a joking tone in his voice.

"So what are we then?" Conner asked.

"Brothers." Was all Clark said and with a smile he started toward the Zeta Tubes.


End file.
